Me and You
by carlythecookie
Summary: I'm Ellie. He's Joel. There are ups and downs, but for the most part everything was fine. Until we got to Tommy's. Follows the storyline up until you get to Tommy's. Rated M for Ellie's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So think of this as a Prologue for the story. If anyone likes it I'll continue.

My name is Ellie. I'm fourteen. The world is shit. From what Joel told me the world wasn't always like this. There were people. Actual people. Just walking around, talking to each other. Not any kind of weapon on 'em. 'Cause they didn't have to worry about this kinda shit. Mushroom people walking around. What the hell? But I never get to experience any of it. I'm not a normal teenager. I'm not even normal in this world. Because I'm immune. _Immune._

Cordyceps are a type of fungus. Apparently it was only bugs, but somehow they transferred to humans. Just my life, right? But then I think, if the Cordyceps never happened if the Cordyceps never took control over humans, I'd of never met the tight ass walking in front of me. Y'know he isn't always a bad guy. Sometimes he talks about it. And by "it" I mean the past when there were like a gazillion people on Earth. And when he does I absorb every word of it. What? It's not like I'm ever gonna experience it, but sometimes he slips and says something he didn't mean to say and he clams up. But I don't mind.

I always walk about ten feet behind him. Most of the time he says to speed up. Is that because he's worried? Or pissed?

"Ellie, come on. Speed it up." Told you. I ran up to him and asked, "Hey, how much longer?"

"Shouldn't be that much longer. At least Henry said it wasn't." Great so we'll probably be walking around for a while. All of a sudden I came up with a question, "Do you trust him?"

"I don't know. He just left us there."

"Well, we lived. Like we always do."

"It's luck-"

"And it is gonna run out." I finished. How much luckier could we get. We escaped that truck from hell. We made it past Bill without getting eaten. We even made it past a fucking bloater.

"What happens if we get separated again?" I asked.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" He retorted.

"You should know that. We've been traveling together for how long?"

"Hmph."

"So... what do we do?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"And if it does?"

"It won't."

"Hey guys! I think we found something!" yelled Henry from about fifty yards away.

"Come on."

"Joel." I said borderline whining.

"Ellie. We are not going to get separated. Not again." Oh, come on Joel throw me a bone here. What if I get separated with Henry? Or even worse Sam. What if I'm by myself? Don't you know I'm scared of ending up alone? I already care about you, you jerk so if I lose another person. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Alright, flashlights out." Henry whispered. I rolled my eyes. Listen buddy, If there were infected don't you think they would have heard that dumb door you guys closed? More like slammed. Joel gave me a look and frowned, as if he read my mind. How's he so good at that. It's not like he had any kids.

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be in a post-apocalypse world? It's a lot of walking. A lot. And you're always worrying about when you're life is gonna end. I've had too many close calls so far, Joel too, but it doesn't matter.

Because we've only just begun our little adventure.

**A/N:** If anyone wants to see it continue leave a review, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own The Last of Us. Unfortunately.

Fuck. I looked at Joel from the other side of the door. Really, Joel? Never gonna get separated? I looked at Sam, "So... This is awkward."

"Yeah, I know it's like every-" Oh, are they just fucking with me, or are they serious?

"Henry, Ellie go!" Jeez, Joel don't scream.

"You keep him safe!"

"Henry, we gotta fucking move! One, two, three... Seven or eight? Maybe nine. Okay, nine clickers. Against who? A fourteen year old and a twenty-five year old man. God I wish Joel were here. He'd know what do do. Henry and I rounded a corner, right into three runners. Shit. If you wanna throw a fucking bloater at me, just do it already!

"Ellie! A little help here!" Fuck. Henry can't you see I'm a little busy. I stabbed the runner that had me against a wall and ran towards Henry.

I stabbed the stupid thing and shouted, "Now, we have guns they don't let's use them!". Jesus I hope Joel and Sam were having better luck with their situation.

How many have we killed? Henry? It looks to be about five. Me only three. Fuck, Ellie start pulling your weight or Joel may finally decide to leave your ass on the street. Another runner stabbed in the eye. Okay, all runners dead only four clickers left.

Oh, shit. Six clickers just ran in here. Where the hell are they coming from?

"Ellie, come on!" I ran after Henry. It seemed like he was leading us into the room where the six clickers came out of nowhere. If there are more in here Henry, I will bite you myself! Oh, shit! Tackled by a clicker. Fuck, don't you dare Ellie, you can't leave Joel. Not yet. Not now.

"Henry!" Henry ran over and shot the fucker in the head. He reached down to help me up.

"C'mon we gotta go." He started shooting behind us. Nine clickers! Nine fucking clickers. I started shooting behind me too, hopefully I'll be able to take some out.

"Fucking thing!" I rounded a corner where I saw Joel and Sam.

"Oh, thank god!" I swear to god Joel if you got bit I'm gonna kick your ass. Joel ran over to me, and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." All of us ran through a door and Joel blocked it off.

"Joel, help me open this." Oh, fuck was there a way to get over it or maybe we could-.

"Sam!"

"What?" yelled Henry.

"He crawled through!" What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!

"Come on, Ellie." Okay. All of us were running. Joel falling behind a little bit.

"Joel, come on. Hurry up!" Sam, Henry, and I were already in the room before Joel got there. What the fuck. You're the one who has been surviving for twenty years. Speed it up!

"Guys, we need your help." Sam shouted. With all of our weight- except Joel he was looting the room- the door wouldn't budge.

"Something's gotta be blocking it!" Sam said. Yeah, no shit.

"Here, get me up and out the window and I might be able to move it."

"Okay, come on." God, this feels weird. I only used Joel as a human jungle-gym.

Once I was out, I didn't waste any time not pushing this fucking thing outta the way. When Sam jumped out.

"Come on Sam, help me!" Sam ran next to me and pushed. Oh my god. How heavy is this thing?

"Henry, get ready!" Joel? Get ready for what?

"Sam, come on! Push!"

"I am!" C'mon! What the fuck? Move you piece of shit! I tried everything The thing finally budged.

"We got it!" Henry ran out first. Where the hell is Joel? Oh, thank god. There he is.

"Ahh, fresh air!" Henry said.

"Guys, look at this!" exclaimed Sam. _WARNING. INFECTED INSIDE. DO NOT OPEN. _

"Oh are you fucking kidding me?" I started, "Thanks for the warning on the other side, guys!"

"All right. Come on." Henry said while gesturing to the open world. It was day. When we entered that sewer it was night. Come on, how much long-.

"See, look at that. I told you. We're close."

"Doesn't look that close." I muttered.

"Ellie." Joel started.

Joel, the last time I was able to sit down was back at that one office. I'm a girl. In a post-apocalyptic world. I can complain every once in a while... Man I wish I said that.

"Don't complain. We're almost there." Joel started walking away. Are you fucking kidding me? I'm fourteen! I'm not used to all of this walking around. This was even worse than the military drills.

"When I was alone with Henry I took out a couple of infected by myself," I said trying to make conversation, "You'd be proud." I was kinda hoping he would've said I am proud of you, but that would be pushing it huh? All I got from him was "Hmph." Sometimes I think that's all he knows how to say.

"Whoa, look at that." I ran over to this what used to be white, but now grimy truck.

"Oh, that's an ice cream truck." said Sam.

"An ice cream truck?"

"Yeah, people would buy ice cream out of it." What?

"What? No way! Joel?"

"It's true, this thing would play loud music and kids would come runnin' out to buy ice cream." What?

"You gotta be fucking with me."

"Nope, I'm serious."

"Man, people had it easy."

"I told you." Sam spoke up. Sometimes I wish that I could be in a normal world. No infected. No creepy guys who ambush you. I could just be a normal girl who likes makeup and dresses. My parents wouldn't be gone.I mean ice cream trucks?

That'd be _awesome._

"Ellie." Shit. I turned around. Joel was waiting in a garage while Henry and Sam were walking in the opposite direction. I jogged towards Joel.

"What?"

"Come here." Was I in trouble? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?

"What'cha need?" He walked over to what looked like a workbench.

"What should I fix?" What? He was actually giving me a choice? Holy shit. He was actually giving me a choice.

"Um... What do you need to fix?" He sighed. Shit he was about to send me away. Come on Ellie. Fix this.

"You should put a scope on the hunting rifle." I said quickly.

He nodded as if he was deep in thought.

"Okay. Go see what you can find with Sam and Henry."

"Okay." I said while backing away. "Uh.. Joel?"

He turned around, "What is it?"

"Thanks for letting me decide." For once.

"You should go help."

Does he care? If I died would he care? Would he lose sleep over me? Would he shed any tears?

Stop it, Ellie. You're not anything to him. Maybe a package, a delivery, but that's it. He's gonna drop me off, and get his guns. But he doesn't have Tess anymore.

So, does that mean he'd stick with me after the Fireflies?

Or would he leave me there alone?

**A/N: **If anyone likes the story leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But please no flames!


End file.
